


Uncontrollable

by Juicep530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Forced Feeding, Forced infantilism, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Pacifiers, Spanking, Suppositories, bottles, enema, forced age play, forced diaper, forced diaper using, non sexual, possible scat, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: Winona was always a quiet girl, isolating herself from everyone. But what happens when a man comes into her life, kidnapping her and forcing her to become a baby.





	1. It’s best that you listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> Judging by the tags I’m sure you already know that this fic is NOT consensual. As it does entail kidnapping and forced infantilism. If anything in this fic makes you uncomfortable, then please do not read!
> 
> Also, although this is tagged as an ageplay fic, there will be no smut/sexual activity mentioned.

It was massively unsettling for Winona when she awoke in a crib, with a puffy diaper fastened securely at her hips. At first she thought she was still asleep and this was all some twisted nightmare, but when pinching and slapping herself didn't work; she knew it was reality.

She had attempted to stand up to plan an escape, but it was futile due to the restraint over her chest. Instead her eyes hastily farted around them, looking for anything that may give her a clue as to where she was, but alas that was failed too.

Her mind became highly aware of the footsteps growing closer, until they finally came into the room and stopped in front of the crib. Winona opened her mouth to curse out her predator, but was halted by the gag in her mouth.

"You were screaming up a storm, I thought you were gonna loose your voice, baby," spoke the man. He was dressed in a blue surgical gown, a mask covering his mouth and nose, completed with gloves.

His hands arose and gently stroked her chest and abdomen area, mumbling words that Winona couldn't comprehend.

Next, the suspicious man grabbed a gold object off of a hook - the key - and began to unlock Winona's restraints. The girl had tried to put up a fight, but stopped upon realizing she was too weak.

She was carried out of the crib and through a door in the wall. Cautiously picking up her head, she noticed her surroundings which appeared to be some type of medical room.

The man laid Winona on what she assumed was the exam table, restraining once again, before walking over to the five or six cabinets in the corner.

He had a few items in his hand, one Winona recognized as a set of diapers and wipes. Had she actually used this thing?

Inching closer to Winona, the man placed the other two items on a table next time him and turned back around to the girl on the exam table. He placed a blue disposable sheet under her before beginning to un-tape her diaper.

"Hmm, it seemed that you didn't use your diaper, but that's okay for now," the man spoke, disregarding the wipes and going to the other items on the table. Winona paused, had he actually expected her to use it?

A pop of a cap was heard, followed by the sounds of something being squeezed out. Out of the corner of her eye, Winona could see the man shaking something in a downwards motion.

"Just need to make sure my baby is alright. Let daddy check your temperature." This sick man was now calling himself daddy? Winona felt sick to her something, but she wasn't about to do anything in front of him.

Winona's eyes widened as she felt an intrusion near her arse hole, presumably the thermometer. "I'm almost done, hunny," said her attacker. He was holding the thermometer in place and looking at his watch.

After a few more agonizing minutes passed, the thermometer slipped out and Winona was re-diapered. The man took the thermometer and walked over to a walk, writing down her temperature on a board - next to a written down time.

From where Winona laid, she could make out that the times were spaced between every three hours. Had this meant she'd get her temperature checked every three hours?

The man changed the gloves he was wearing, before removing Winona's restraints and picking her up once more. He carried her back to the crib where he placed those restraints on her once more, then left the room.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a bottle, which Winona realized that it was for her. She immediately shook her head, indicating a type of warning for the man; but he ignored her. 

Instead he first removed the mouth gag, insisting that her mouth would become to try if he didn't take it off. Next, he took off the rest of the restraints and grabbed Winona out of the crib.

She tried fighting and screaming, but it was no use when the man strapped her to a high chair. The nipple of the bottle was inserted into her mouth, followed by warm vanilla flavored milk flowing into her mouth. As much as she despised having to be fed this way, Winona would have to admit that the milk tasted pretty dam good.

It was short lived because as soon as the bottle was finished, the man laid her upright on his shoulder and actually began to burp her; as if she was a real baby. Afterwards, once she was finished, she was carried back to the bedroom - where the man placed her into the crib once more, insisting that she had a nap.

She laid awake for an hour  before her eyes came to a close.

The final two hours must've passed rather quickly, because before she knew it, the man came into the room and begun to carry her to the medical room once again.

Repeating the process of the restraints and un-diapering, the man removed the diaper completely this time before throwing it away. He grabbed the already lubed up thermometer and inserted it into Winona.

Just like before it was removed, the temperature written on the board next to the designated time, she was re-diapered and placed back into the crib. Ready to prepare herself for what’s to come next.


	2. Or there will be consequences, you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy's going to try something different today," he spoke as he washed hands at the corner sink. "You haven't made any messies yet and that's a problem we need to fix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags before reading!
> 
>  
> 
> (Mentions of forced diaper use and suppositories)

The bright ray of lights were what woke Winona the following morning. It was eerily silent in the home and she wondered if that had all just been a dream, until she heard the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs.

The man, who had repetitively introduced himself as Daddy last night, walked in with the same get up on from yesterday. He greeted Winona with a smile (that's a start) and unlocked her restraints.

"Morning baby, it's time for your morning check." Carried once again to the medical room, she was placed onto the table without any restraints so far. The man made quick movement of removing the onesie he had placed her in the night before.

Winona's hope for no restraints was diminished as they were placed on her. Her legs were left unbound giving her free range for movement, however she was quickly warned not to do anything drastic.

When the man was finally satisfied with gathering whatever equipment he needed, he wheeled a cart with multiple drawers and compartments over to the bed.

He left one of Winona's legs and restrained it to something just below the table, repeating the process for the other one. Her bounded legs were apparently placed into stirrups as he lifted them upwards, followed by turning to the cart and laying a disposable medical sheet underneath her.

After noticing this routine was slightly different then the previous one, Winona furrowed her eyes in confusion. Was this man planning on doing something else to her?

Turns out her assumption was correct. "I've noticed you haven't used your diaper yet. So daddy's going to take care of that for you along with your temperature check."

A delicate whine escaped Winona and the man gently shushed her, assuring her that he wouldn't do this if he didn't think it was necessary.

Chilling hands were placed on the girls lower abdomen, just above her private parts. Suddenly the hand began to push down releasing a wet feeling into the diaper on Winona.

This man had basically forced her to just piss herself. Had anyone back at home released that she was gone?"

Next, the man had sickeningly begun to praise Winona. "Look at the baby, you wet your diapee." The young girl felt sick to her stomach.

Grabbing a fresh clean diaper and package of wipes from the cart, Winona's diaper was untaped by the man as he began to wipe her parts down.

He then opened a drawer on the cart, standing up to reveal the thermometer. He shook it down, professionally and throughly lubed it, followed by spreading apart Winona's cheeks and inserting it into the girls rectum.

After waiting the required five minutes, it was removed and she was put in a fresh diaper. Yet again the measured temperature was written on the board.

Once Winona's captor had finished sterilely cleaning the thermometer, she was unrestrained and this time carried out to the kitchen, where she was forcefully placed in a high chair.

A bowl of complete mush was placed in front of her, grasping her attention as the man sat in front of her with a bib and spoon in hand. "I thought we'd try something different today, baby girl."

Turns out the food was complete bs, considering the man had made her a bowl of prunes - which she initially refused after the first bite. His attempt at convincing her they were good was unsuccessful.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was desperately craving the sweet taste of the vanilla milk she had received last night. Yet it seemed as if the man had different plans as he shoveled the disgusting mush into the girls mouth.

Luckily - or possibly not - she was awarded with the scrumptious bottle of vanilla milk afterwards.

The day surprisingly ended faster than she had expected to, but she should've as it was the same routine as yesterday and probably would could to be until she could escape.

 

.. the next day ..

 

Winona awoke expecting this morning to be identical to the previous ones she's endured, however, when the man came in this morning; she could just tell something different was going to happen (especially judging by his demeanor.) Yet she had the strongest feeling that it wasn't going to be good - at least for her.

This time she laid compliant when he placed her onto the medical bed. She noticed an extra item or two laid out next to the thermometer. Something supposedly small wrapped in what looked to be foil of somewhat. There was also an extra diaper laid out and wipes.

"Daddy's going to try something different today," he spoke as he washed hands at the corner sink. "You haven't made any messies yet and that's a problem we need to fix." He snapped on a pair of latex gloves and raised her legs upwards. Snatching the thermometer off the tray and generously coating it in lube, he inserted it into Winona's rectum.

The five minutes seemed to go quicker than they ever have, , well ever have in the two days that she's been held here. However, Winona was dreading what would come next. She knew it wouldnt be good if it was going to involve her to actually mess the diaper. 

A crinkle of foil could be heard as the man stood tinkered around with the other object on the tray. She could the squelching noise of the lube, presumably the man applying some to the item. Well, that give her a good idea of where that was going.

"Okay baby, this might hurt a bit and daddy's very sorry, but it needs to be done," stated the man, holding the item in his fingers. Now that it was out of the package it didn't look so tiny. It was white and shaped almost like a bullet.

She felt his gloved his spread her checks apart and the item being pushed into her, as she let out a disgruntled whine. She jumped with a start when another intrusion could be felt inside her, which made the man glance up with a sympathetic look. "Just have to make sure you don't push that medicine out."

After the man quickly changed his gloves, he diapered Winona up again but left her restrained to the table for now. It was only a few moments later when Winona began to whine desperately, feeling major changes in her. 

The man began to rub gentle circles on the girls abdomen, coaxing her softly; yet all that did was make Winona whine out more. Finally the man just gave in and removed all the restraints, allowing the girl to move freely. After a few minutes she stopped whining and immediately sat up, scrambling to get off the table; yet the man was in front of her to stop here.

"If you have to use the bathroom, you'll go in your diapee. We've discussed this baby."

Succumbing to her fate, unfortunately, Winona decided to just comply and it'll be easier for her to escape. With that she read everything into the diaper, feeling it begin to uncomfortably sag down.

The man was quite professional with getting her changed into a fresh diaper and clothes for the day, before she was led back to the bedroom. Where instead of being placed in the crib, she was placed on the floor in front of an abundance of real baby toys.

Although she was still restrained, she realized that it may be easier to escape than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uploaded much quicker than I expected it to be. Although, I can’t promise reoccurring updates will become a thing.
> 
> Also - if you ever happen to come across in mistakes/errors in my writing, then please let me know so I can correct it!


End file.
